


Roman Rape

by Gianna_Coalesia



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Futa, Futadom, Futanari, Humiliation, Multi, Other, Rape, percy jackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianna_Coalesia/pseuds/Gianna_Coalesia
Summary: Reyna’s a pent up and frustrated Praetor to the entirely of Camp Jupiter.  In a world of Futanari women taking the place of normal ones and males taking pregnancies and submissive positions in life, how will Percy take the news that Reyna wants him as her little doll.





	Roman Rape

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so cut me some slack. I wanted to do an interesting pairing that surprisingly isn’t common in lemons. Enjoy!

It was a month after Percy’s quest to Alaska, he was settling in well in his barracks with the Fifth Cohort. His friends, Hazel and Frank had his back in almost every scenario they could imagine and they worked together beautifully. The war games were a blast as they went undefeated for the time since their quest.

They could always save him for anything; bullies, misogynist Laurs calling him “Graceus,” even Octavian. That was until Reyna called him to the Principalia. Her messenger, Dakota of the Fifth Cohort, made an explicit point that Hazel and Frank couldn’t come with him.

Percy looked at the Principalia, the somewhat deserted part of Camp Jupiter. He marched into Reyna’s building, the office looking deserted. He was just about to turn around and leave, thinking no one was home as Reyna whistled.

Percy spun around, finally seeing Reyna laying on a sofa off to the corner, she was awkwardly covered by a blanket. He assumed it would’ve been simply default furniture, Reyna wasn’t one for pointless luxuries she wouldn’t use. Reyna lets out a detached laugh, like he’d told a joke. 

Reyna finally spoke to break the awkward silence between them: “Leaving so soon?” “Sorry, Praetor, I didn’t see you.” Percy responded, hoping she wouldn’t assume he was attempting to ditch the meeting. 

She got off the couch, tossing the blanket off and revealing a massive nine inches of hardened futanari cock. Percy’s widened eyes revealed how little he expected that to be in her pants. He’d obviously been taught about futa and especially how horny the demigod ones were, having a literally divine sex drive with the half godly blood. “W-What? What?” Percy stutters, prompting a giggle from the usually stern and cold praetor. 

“What is this?” Percy finally manages, frozen in place by an odd combination of shock, terror, and lustful curiosity. “‘What is this?’ Percy, you’re so fine, but you’re simple. I want a husband. We romans usually take them young, it’s when most are virgins since our hormones begin kicking into overdrive. I believe I’ve fallen for you. I want you to be my husband.” Reyna remarks, reaching Percy and dragging him back to the couch with her, an iron grip holding his hand and preventing any sort of escape.

“Reyna please, I may have a girlfriend back home and I don’t want to-“   
“Oh so that’s it? You want to keep your girl? Too bad then.” Reyna retorts, forcing Percy to bend over the couch with his knees on the floor and his shockingly feminine ass on display for the praetor. “Percy, you will either learn to love my cock or become a mind-broken sex toy. Either way I will have you.” Reyna threatens. Her voice has it’s cold distance and ferociousness back. She yanks Percy’s pants down, taking his boxers with them as she exposes the bubble butt. Percy could quite literally be a prime twink if he was homosexual. Reyna doesn’t bother to admire the butt now, knowing all and well it would be hers for later admiration. “Percy, the only mercy I’ll be giving you until you submit is lube.” She whispers in his ear, pouring the substance onto his butt and on her cock.

He shudders as the cold liquid is poured onto his private region, just now regaining his sense to even resist her rape. “Reyna no please, this isn’t you, let me go!” “This is exactly who I am Percy, you’ll be mine and I won’t have anything prevent that.” She hisses to his ear. Her cock presses against his rosebud, pressuring it as the cock teases his hole. 

Reyna forcefully shoves the entirety in, making Percy moan like a bitch in heat as his previously virgin ass was invaded by the hot length of the praetor. His stomach bulged out in the outline of the cock. She begins roughly fucking his wet and tight hole, with each thrust she removes her cock from Percy’s ass until until the tip remains before shoving every inch right back in, her balls slapping Percy’s smaller ones with a vengeance. It makes a wet slapping noise each time their genitals collide. Reyna moans out, her balls tightening as she gets ready to cum. 

Just before she does, Frank and Hazel barge in, “Sorry praetor Reyna, have you seen Percy? He’s late to oh-!” Hazel blushes, turning and hiding her face in Frank’s chest as Reyna cums inside Percy. His ass begins leaking the futa’s semen as she fills the tight hole to the brim with her cum. “Reyna, ew.” Frank simply replies, hiding Hazel. 

“So Percy, you wanna be mine?”


End file.
